


I knew you didn't bring me back cause you liked me

by Icedlemon



Category: DCU, Justice League (2017), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward First Times, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, diana is bae, i need it, please release Snyder's cut of JL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icedlemon/pseuds/Icedlemon
Summary: How a particular scene in Justice League (2017) should have ended.





	I knew you didn't bring me back cause you liked me

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally how it went.  
> Happy new year everyone! >:3

Bruce was so thrilled when he saw Superman swooshing in to the fight. He couldn't believe it, he'd actually come! Staring with awe as Supes punched Steppenwolf into the ground, Batman was, in the first time, totally speechless. The grace and power of Clark has shooked him into silent admiration and left his insides bubbling with joy.

  
He had so much to tell him, he wanted to make sure he was forgiven, that he was okay and all, and everything that he had felt towards him, along with many more things. But instead, all his frozen vocal chords could utter was the word "Clark."

  
Superman smiled, a warm and welcoming one which could certaintly outshine the sun. "Well, I knew you didn't bring me back cause you liked me." He joked.

  
Thousands of curses and contingency plans popped up in Batman's head, all ending with a flashing red "ABORT!". Losing control over his vocal chords yet again, he blushed furiously, partially hidden beneath the cowl. "I...don't......not..." He stammered.

  
Superman was slightly amused by his friend's reaction. Chuckling and ignoring the now shaking Batman, he turned his head the other way. "Ah well, I have to go help the civilians now--"

  
"Actually yes I do indeed like you and no it should be I love you even before we met I already admire you tremendously and how your face is so flawlessly clean and handsome even when captured by a shitty phone on the Internet and I had always hoped that you can truly forgive and accept me even if we are like complete opposites also I think that the sexual tension between us is like over the bar high and I seriously want to date you so badly and take you out for overly expensive dinners and have coffee at rooftops after missions and ohmygodpleasestopthatdiana"

"Go on, don't let that stop you." Diana smiled and winked at the dumbfonded boys. Bruce groaned and pulled wonder woman's lasso out from under his boot and tossed it back to her without looking. "That...was nothing. Antient relics like these tend to become dysfunctional over a period of time." Avoiding eye contact with Clark and Diana, he turned back and started stomping back towards the battlefield. "Now if you'd excuse me, I have an an enemy to fight."

  
Suddently, a hand placed on his shoulder swinged him around, and he found himself in arms of steel and staring at sapphire blue eyes. Struggling to make his voice neutral, he growled. "What."

  
Without warning, Superman moved forward and connected their mouths. Bruce's eyes widened in suprise, but ultimately closed in pleasure and surrender as the kiss was deepened. As the hot tougue explored every inch of his mouth, his brain failed him. No logical thoughts or actions were coming except for the rush of wanting more.

  
A sudden rememberance of their situation brought his brain back to Batman mode. With a grunt, he pushed Clark away. Faced with a ridiculously innocent-looking Superman, he shook his head slightly. "Not now." He muttered, soft enough for no one else but Clark to hear. He grinned mischievously, "I'll see you after this then, B."

  
Bruce exhaled deeply as Superman flew away and realised that he has been involuntarily smiling the whole time, a very un-Batman behaviour plus the kiss. Striding towards a thunderstruck Flash, he growled, "Tell anyone about this and you'll have no more free pizza. Now go back to saving the world."

  
"I...ah...seriously didn't see or hear anything after Supes came in." Flash waved his hands frantically in front of him. "Uh...I better go and help him with the civilians then..." Without waiting for a response, he sped off at where Superman had just left.

  
So this is how love feels like, Batman mused, and felt his heart flutter as the image of Superman popped back into his head. Making a mental note to buy Diana ice cream afterwards, he turned and stepped back into the battle, his steps noticeably lighter.


End file.
